Ray Kon
Raymond "Ray" Kon (known as Rei Kon in Japanese version) is a character from the original series of Beyblade. He is a member of the Bladebreakers and his Beyblade and Bit-Beast is Driger. Personality Ray is generally depicted as calm and open-minded. In fact, many comparatives can be made between his personality and Yin and Yang, which he appropriately wears the symbol of, the Taijitu. The forces of Yin and Yang are generally described as opposite but complementary ''forces, and the same can be said about him. He can be calm and collected, but also a fierce competitor. These two qualities can be referred to as opposites, but they are not absolute in their differences, and the same can be said about Yin and Yang. Furthermore, the forces of Yin and Yang are interdependent, meaning that they cannot exist without their counterpart. This can also be compared to Ray's personality. His whole nature seems to be similar in principal to this metaphysical concept. In the manga he is more self centered and only battles when he thinks the opponent is worth his time. Otherwise he sleeps and eats a lot. He grows more into the type of person he is in the anime however and cares about his team. Relationships 'Tyson Granger: Despite being on the same team their relationship can get quite rocky and at times both have different points of view. There are even instances when they beyblade against each other to prove their point. Despite this they always seem to find one way or another to resolve the matter and become friends again. '''Kai Hiwatari: Ray seems to be the closest person Kai can call a "friend", they are closest in age of the Bladebreakers and are shown to share a certain respect, concern and admiration between themselves. They are also the most similar out of the 4 Bladebreakers and are often seen training with eachover in the anime.This friendship becomes particularly evident in Beyblade V-Force however it is shown in other series, for example when Kai visits Balkov Abbey unannounced Ray is the 1st to realize Kai is gone and becomes concerned enough to try and find him. Max Tate: 'Max and Ray seem to get along fairly well, especially in G-Revolution when they seem to share an understanding about wanting to defeat Tyson and share a calm personality. They seem to be the most level headed two of the blade breakers 'Kenny (the chief): Ray and the chief seem to have an intial bond as Kenny has with the rest of the Bladebreakers, even battling Kevin to try and get his disk back. Mariah Wong: Ray and Mariah were born and raised in the same mountain village in China, and grew up together alongside Gary, Kevin and Lee, becoming life-long friends. It was from Ray that Mariah first learned how to beyblade, and as time went on, their loyalty to each other led to early stages of friendship. However, this was dashed by Ray's desertion. Mariah however refused to believe Ray was a traitor and her feelings for him were still there. Kai seems to believe Ray returns these feelings as he remarks that he should not let his feelings for Mariah stand in the way during there first offical battle and that "how can we be sure that Ray won’t forget whose side he’s on when Mariah gazes into his eyes?" . Afterwards the White Tigers reconcile with Ray, he also later rejoins them in Beyblade G-Revolution. Their friendship becomes even stronger. Family Mariah Wong: Mariah becomes Ray's wife in the manga and the two have a daughter named Rin. Lee Wong: Ray's brother-in-law. Rin Kon: Ray's daughter in the manga. She appears in the last chapter battling Tyson's son, Mokoto and Kai's son, Gou. Stan Kon: Ray's uncle and only known blood relative. He works in a Chinese restaurant in France, run by Oliver Polanski's dad. Physical Appearance Ray has long black hair that is bound in a white wrap, golden eyes with cat-like pupils and wears Hong Kong-styled clothing. In V-Force, Ray's appearance seems to have changed a bit. His eyes change from gold to copper. His muscles are also more defined and slender. In G-Revolution, Ray's eyes revert to their golden color, and he seems to be more "cat-ish" than in the previous two seasons. He has a flexible, lean build - the results of his intense training with White Tigers. In Beyblade The Movie: Fierce Battle, Ray is taunted for dressing "like a waiter". Beyblade In episode 4, Ray Kon makes his first appearance. He is talking to the chairman of the BBA, Mr. Dickenson, who has high expectations for Ray in the Beyblade Main Event regional qualifying tournament for the Beyblade Battle Tournament. Ray assures Mr. Dickenson that he has nothing to worry about since he knows what to do. In the anime, Ray is first introduced during the Regional BBA Qualifier before his match with Tyson. At that time, he is portrayed as a powerful and confident competitor. However, some may say that he is shown as overconfident in some aspects, especially before the battle against Tyson had even begun. In the first battle, Ray easily, and almost effortlessly destroys Tyson's Blade using his Bit-Beast Driger's Tiger Claw attack. In the following battle however he ends up losing to Tyson. Ray forfeits the final, deciding battle, saying that he had no more to prove and is impressed by Tyson's talent. After the final round of the Tournament, between Tyson and Kai, Ray approaches Tyson, along with Max and Mr. Dickenson, inviting him and Kai to join the new team called the Bladebreakers - which Ray already agreed to join previously. Throughout the first season, Ray is looked to for advice about battles. He is generally revered as a kind hearted, polite individual, who is very welcoming when meeting new people. He is also shown as being very open minded, especially about beyblading techniques. This is emphasized in the Asian tournament, used by him as a means to justify his leaving of his home village. In the battle against Mariah in the Asian tournament he is torn between the loyalty to his new team and his former one. After the battle between Tyson and Lee, Ray chooses to fight once again in order to settle the score once and for all, the battle between him and Ray is furious but Ray prevails as the victor and issues between him and his former team are resolved. It is also shown in this season that he has an uncle who is the head chef at a restaurant in Paris, which is owned by Oliver's Dad. It is also shown that he works as a waiter in a restaurant in Hong Kong for extra cash. This has led to an opinion of him loving to cook. In the Russian Tournament, Ray faces his most brutal confrontation yet being inflicted with many injuries by Bryan's blade, getting attacked directly by Bryan's Bit-Beast Falborg. Luckily, Driger manages to save Ray, and defeat Bryan. However, after the battle Driger vanished and Ray had to be sent to the hospital because of his injuries. Soon Driger returns to him after Tyson's battle with Tala. Ray's Beyblades in this season were Driger Slash & Driger Fang. Beyblade V-Force Generally, Ray is shown in a similar light as to how he is portrayed in the first season but now he is much more critical of his performance. A good example of Ray's kind hearted nature is shown in V-Force, in the battle against Salima and Cyber Driger. During this battle, Salima becomes somewhat hypocritical towards her original philosophies towards beyblading. Because of this, Ray spends most of the battle trying to convince her that using Cyber Driger has tainted her beliefs. In a battle against Dunga he loses Driger for the second time causing him to worry and lose his self confidence. When the group faces off against the Saint Shields for the last time, Ray aids Kai in his battle against Dunga after Joseph joined the fray. Despite an audacious battle, Ray successfully reclaims Driger. Ray uses three Beyblades in this season: Driger Fang, Driger Vulcan, and Driger Vulcan 2. Beyblade G-Revolution In this series, Ray is portrayed in a very different way from the other two seasons. In the previous two, he was shown as being a polite young man, but not having confidence in his beyblading ability. In G-Revolution after losing and being taunted by Jin of the gale , he seems to become insecure and overconfident. It is this that causes him to lose some of his matches.However, he does justifiy this with his frustration over his concern that he is not good enough to fight Tyson. However he seems to become more like the previous kind hearted and level-headed person he was in the previous series as the episodes progress. During this series, he leaves the Bladebreakers to help form the White Tiger X team, partnering up with his former teammate's: Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary, he also later teams up with Kai, Max, Daichi and Tyson to defeat BEGA. Beyblades Ray's Beyblade is enchanted by the Bit-Beast Driger — a sacred White Tiger spirit worshipped by the White Tiger Tribe ("Fang Tribe" in the manga series). Ray is the one of a long line of guardians whose passion for Beyblades deemed him worty to possess and guard over Driger. With it's power, Ray develops a battle style which emphasizes swifness and accuracy, inventing special moves such the Tiger Claw, Tiger Fang, Vulcan Claw, Gatling Claw (Maximum), and the Thunder Slash. Basic System *Driger Slash - Tiger Claw *Driger Fang - Tiger Fang Magnacore System *Driger Vulcan - Vulcan Claw *Driger Vulcan 2 - Super Vulcan Claw Engine Gear *Driger Gatling - Vulcan Claw, Gatling Claw & Gatling Claw Maximum Heavy/Hard Metal System *Driger Metal Slash - Thunder Slash Battles Gallery Kon Rei.PNG Ray Throwing.PNG Ray smiling V-FORCE.PNG Rei 2001.jpg Rei G-Revolution.jpg Rei Kon 2000.jpg Ray12.jpg|Ray ray01.jpg ray02.jpg ray03.jpg|Ray and Driger ray04.jpg ray05.jpg ray512.jpg|Ray and Driger ray87.jpg raykon.jpg|Ray Rayfainted.jpg Ray 1.jpg Wild Ray.jpg|When Ray lost and his hairband was sliced, his hair was visible and Driger can be seen on his back thumped in ground. For a full gallery of images of Ray, see Ray Kon/Gallery. Quotes *"What is it?"looks at the buffet table and gasps at seeing Takao standing on the table eating like a pig *"I'm no expert at table manners, but something tells me that's not how your supposed to eat in a fancy restaurant! Unbelievable!" *"For goodness sake, Tyson, use a fork!" *"Tyson, how did I do? Did I beat him?" *"Give me 100%" *"No!" (in shock) *"Always a pleasure talking with you, Kai." *(to Mariah) "I am not coming back to you." *"Isn't it strange how the memories are? Even such a long time ago?" *"Me too. But, some how it all came back to me." *"No, not at all. It'll just take a whole lot of practice to get the hang of it." *"Don't worry, Mariah. I'll be there to help you." *"This totally reminds me of the time when we were young." *"Do you remember how happy we were then? I gave you your first Beyblade lesson and you were always bugging me to teach you more." *"Gotta keep it together. Come on!" *"Ugh..." *"Thanks, Mariah." *"Kai!" *"I wish you good luck in the finals." *"Huh...Lee?" *"No!" *"No wait! Don't pull me out! I endured Bryan's wind attack, so I can, endure the next assault aswell. I gotta, keep going. I'm winning this match. Bryan only thinks he is. Step back guys, trust me!" *"Tiger Claw Attack!" * Feel the power of White Tiger X, Kai! Trivia *In every new season, Ray has lost his first match. *Every Beyblade Ray has owned has lost in their last battle before getting a new upgrade. Driger S with Tryhorn, Driger F with Vanishing Moot, Driger V with Vortex Ape, Driger V2 with Metal Driger, Driger G with Dragoon GT and Driger MS with Gigars *According to Wikipedia, Ray's Japanese name, if it was read in Pinyin, it becomes Jin Li. * Xiao, a DNA Blader is a Shogun Steel counterpart of Ray, with an exception he doesn't wear a headband like Ray does. Category:Beyblade Characters Category:Beyblade: Fierce Battle Character Category:Bladebreakers Category:Beyblade V- Force Character Category:Beyblade G-Revolution Character Category:Original Saga Character Category:White Tigers Category:Original Series Category:Male